Butcher's Wife
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Every since she was a little girl, she dreamed of one man. So when Stefan Salvatore, a butcher from New York, arrives at her small island, Caroline Forbes marries him without a second thought. Until she move to New York, and meets the psychiatrist across the street from her husband's shop, and realizes she may have acted too soon. Based on the movie The Butcher's Wife.
1. Chance Meeting

**This one was a sneak peek, though for some reason, I'm still iffy on it. This is an experiment for me, one I hope will work out, but if not...well, then I'll know won't I.**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p><em>I was raised on a small island just off the coast of South Carolina by my Grammy, for my parents had died when I was only five, and my Grammy had taken me in, and did the best she could to raise me.<em>

_I know, that's a lousy way to begin a tale, but, for me, that's exactly where I'm going to begin. Oh, before I go any further, I should tell you my name. My name is Caroline, Caroline Forbes, and I'm a clairvoyant._

_You see, I had always dreamed of my love, ever since I was a small child. I guess that's just like everyone, but mine was very specific._

_Anyway, back to my tale, the first sign I had that told me love was on its way to me was the sight of the twin-tailed comet. Since they are very rare to see, or to come by, I took it as a sure sign. Another sign for me was when the blue marlin yielded up a ring, and not just any ring, a wedding ring._

_Sure, all these things are just simple little things that could easily be explained, but to me, it meant that my life was going to change._

_The third and final sign was a dream. I dreamed of his smile. I know, it's not a big, huge part, but for me, a smile said it all. It was a charming smile with dimples clear on his face. His smile warmed me as I dreamed of it, and awoke me with my heart pounding in my chest. With the dream in my mind, I waited and hoped._

_I waited for the day, my prince…no, no, my Adonis would come to take me away._

_So you could imagine my surprise when I first met my husband. Though he wasn't bad looking, in fact, he was quite charming, something in the back of my mind and heart told me that he was not the one, but that didn't stop me from jumping into his boat, and asking him to marry me, for who knew how to control affairs of the heart._

**~Few Days Earlier~**

"Stefan, you need a break." Klaus Mikaelson stated as he entered the butcher shop across the street from his office.

Stefan, a tall burly man, who pulled off the look of a sexy butcher to some women, sliced his knife through a piece of pork. His sandy brown hair glistened from the sweat, and heat of his shop, and his green eyes paled from the sadness held within.

Klaus sighed as he walked towards his friend, and stood in front of the counter. "Stefan, you need a vacation." He stated again, his British accent telling. "You have been cooped up in this butcher shop for weeks without a single break. You need one." He added, firmly.

Stefan lowered the knife on the counter, and sighed. He lifted his eyes to his friend, and slowly nodded. His friend was a psychiatrist, and a damned good one, according to his clients. He was tall, with sandy curly brown hair, blue eyes, oval scruffy face, and a devilish smirk, if he showed it off.

"Where do you suggest I go, Klaus?" He asked, tiredly.

Klaus sighed as he gazed at his friend, and shrugged. "I don't know, deep sea fishing, a hike in the mountains, anywhere where you'll be able to relax, and get away from the shop." He stated, shaking his head.

Stefan placed his hands on the counter, and sighed. "Alright, I'll leave in the morning." He stated, nodding his head, after a short thought.

Klaus nodded. "Fine, go for a week, that'll give you plenty of time to relax and unwind." He added, in a firm tone.

Stefan sighed, and nodded. "A week." He stated, giving up his fight, which proved Klaus' point: he needed a vacation.

The next morning, after Stefan had decided where he would go, he packed up his suitcase and car, and headed out of New York, towards the South Carolina beach. It took him almost two days to get down there, and he knew that he would never have enough time to fish, as he would have liked to, but it was good to get away from his butcher shop, which he co-owned with his brother, who cared more about his wife and kids than his inheritance. Not that Stefan blamed his brother. In fact, he envied him.

Damon had left the business last year, and settled down with a charming woman he met on vacation. A few months later, Stefan was an uncle, and though he loved his two nephews, he couldn't help but wonder when he was going to find the right woman for him.

As he parked his car on a small beach, he charted a small boat, and started out into the ocean. His eyes caught sight of a lonely little island, and something deep inside told him to land there.

Finding a small dock on one side of the island, he parked the boat, and as soon as he stepped over the railing, he was bombarded with an armful of blonde.

He froze, and slowly the woman pulled back, and he gaped at how beautiful she was, with blonde hair halfway down her back, blue-green eyes like the sea, and a semi-tan on her skin. With a smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

Slowly recovering from the bombardment, Stefan pulled back, and gazed at her.

"Will you marry me?" She asked, after a moment, her voice melodic, and slightly strained from panting.

Stefan was too stunned to speak. He wanted to say no, but no words would come out.

She smiled, brightly, and stepped back, as she grasped his hands. "Silly me, I'm Caroline." She stated, nodding her head. "And I know that it sounds crazy, but you are the man of my dreams, and I want nothing more than to marry you." She added, her head nodding, slightly.

Stefan opened his mouth, but again words seemed to fail him.

"Well, you can speak, can't you?" She asked, worriedly. Oh, dear, her true love is going to be deaf. She shook her head.

Stefan nodded, his head, and slowly the words came out. "I'm Stefan, and yes, I can speak." He stated, watching her face light up from his statement.

"Wonderful to meet you, Stefan, come, you must meet my Grammy." She stated, pulling him, excitedly down the dock, and towards a small house on the edge of the island, next to an old lighthouse.

He sighed, and shook his head, wondering if he was dreaming this all, or if he had lost his mind.

He was still questioning it the next morning when he woke up next to her and a wedding band on his third ring finger on his left hand.

_Some vacation,_ He thought to himself as he gazed at her sleeping form. _Oh, Klaus is going to have a field day._

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind! If you don't like it, I'm not pressing you read it, nor am I looking forward to your comments if you intend to be cruel. People enjoy different stories, so if you don't like it. Don't read it!<strong>

**I know, I'm harping too much. Sorry! :)**

**Anyway, second chapter to this is halfway written, and it will be up tomorrow. I'm trying to wrap up Hope's Light and updated! Bear with me!**

**BTW: This is a Klaroline story! The Steroline will be friendship based, no romantic intentions, except for the obvious, but nothing more! Please keep that in mind!**

**A/N: (I know, shut up, girl, lol) Anyway, this story, along with the others will be updated on weekends, instead of during the week, with few exceptions. FYI!**

**Next Chapter: Caroline adjusts to her new life, and meets some interesting people.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Arrival in New York

**I took my computer to school with me, and I had four hours to spare, so I wrote this chapter, and half of another one for the Genie story, so YAY!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Moving to a new place was always something to look forward too for Caroline, moving her eyes from the window to the small gold band around her finger, she felt a small hint of this being a mistake, but she overshaddowed it quickly.<p>

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked, moving his head to look at his new wife. New wife, that was something he didn't know he would ever get used to. Sure he could divorce her, but everything about screamed that she needed to be protected, and if he didn't. Who would?

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "I'm fine. It's just, all this is new for me." She replied, softly, bowing her head. She smiled, brightly as she looked out the window once again, anxious to greet her new home.

Stefan nodded, and turned his gaze to look at the road. They were at least an hour away from New York, and he didn't know what to say to those he knew. Hey, this is my new wife! That didn't seem to roll off the tongue as he thought it would.

Stefan swallowed, nervously. His eyes drifted to the gold band on his finger, and though he knew he should be excited, he couldn't be.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sensing her husband's discomfort.

Stefan nodded, quickly, and sighed. "I'm fine, honey." He replied, shortly. _Honey, feels strange calling her that._

They had been married for three days, and he still didn't know much about her, except that she was an excellent lover, but then, what did he know. He had been abstanant for years before meeting his wife.

She was also beautiful, sweet, warm, and loving. The only problem was, it was all happening so fast. He supposed he loved her, for she looked at him with so much affection, and made him feel like he was important, as well as loved, but something kept telling him that this wasn't love, but he couldn't and wouldn't voice it.

Caroline sensed his discomfort, and though she felt the same, her shyness had overtaken her, and she overlooked it. She knew she had jumped the gun, as it were, when she jumped into the boat, and into his arms, declaring him to be her love when she hardly knew him.

Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, she closed her eyes. She supposed she would have to make the best of it. Something told her that she didn't love him, but Caroline Forbes was not one to admit she made a mistake.

Instead, she decided to take it all it went, as her Grammy said. You never know what you have until you try, and try she will. Perhaps love will come in time.

Perhaps…

**~XXX~**

Stefan parked the car directly in front of his shop/apartment, and turned to look at his young bride. So was the moment of truth.

"Wait here," He whispered, stepping out into the streets, and shook his head as the kids clammored and laughed as on the streets.

It was a small, busy neighborhood, so small that everyone knew everyone, just about it, and at times, he hated it.

This was going to be one of those times.

"Stefan, you made it back."

He stiffened, and turned to see a young dark skinned woman standing almost in front of his apartment. "Bonnie, how are you?" He asked, politely.

Bonnie Bennett, known around the neighborhood as being a little esentric, was actually a very polite woman, who always showed Stefan respect and kindness.

"We're doing well." Bonnie remarked, glancing towards the car. "Who is that?" She asked, politely, her green eyes filled with kindess.

Stefan sighed, and handed her the keys to his apartment. "Would you mind opening the door for me, Bonnie?" He asked, watching her nod, and turned to unlock the door.

He opened the car door, and held out his hand to Caroline. She smiled up at him, and placed her hand in his, and gently placed her bare foot on the semi-hot pavement, but didn't seem to mind. As soon as her foot touched the surface, a gust of wind blew through the streets, touching everyone with a warm gentle grace.

Bonnie smiled as she took in the blonde beauty with fair skin, blue-green eyes, wearing a white summer dress, and bare feet. "Hi, I'm Bonnie." She remarked, gently, watching Caroline smile and nod.

"Caroline, it's a pleasure." Caroline returned, nodding her head, and accepting the hand of the young woman in front of her.

Bonnie smiled, and felt a small chill wave through her, but it was a good chill, not a bad one, and it seemed to bring peace to her, even though she didn't need it. "May I ask how you know Stefan?" Bonnie asked, softly.

Caroline's smile dimmed, somewhat before brightening once again. "He's my husband." She stated, glanicng towards Stefan, and watched as he shifted, slightly on his feet.

Bonnie's eyes widened, but her demeanor remained the same as she nodded. "Stefan, you didn't say you were seeing anyone." She remarked, in an accusing tone.

Stefan smiled, and a blush appeared on his cheeks. "It was a surprise to me, Bonnie." He returned, glancing towards his wife.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "A big surprise," She added, nodding her head.

Bonnie smiled, and stepped back. "Well, I'll just be on my way." She added, nodding to the married couple. "Congratulations, Stefan, and it was pleasure, Caroline, perhaps we can get together for a talk." She added, moving down the street.

Caroline nodded, and smiled. "I look forward to it, Bonnie." She called, waving back at the young woman, who had turned to wave. Turning around, she lifted her eyes up to a window above the streets.

The curtains had blown into the room after she had stepped out of the car, and had blown papers all of the room, causing the occupant to chase them around his office.

Her eyes remained on the window for a second as she listened to her husband unload the car, and felt her heart quicken as a figure stepped into the window.

A semi-tall man with the most handsome face she had ever seen, even more so than her husband's, stood in the window, but that was not what made her heart beat faster in her chest. It was the sight of his blue eyes, the color of the sea before a storm.

Feeling a hand touch her back, she jerked her eyes from the mysterious man, and smiled at her husband.

Stefan returned the smile, and nodded towards the apartment. "Welcome home, Mrs. Salvatore." He whispered, though something about that made his mouth burn in aftertaste.

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips, quickly, before racing inside, trying to still the rapid beat of her heart.

**~XXX~**

Klaus had chased every last paper from the stacks on his desk, and shook his head as the wind stilled after the brief gust, which blew into his office.

He stood up, and placed the papers on his desk, and turned towards the window. He stilled as he reached for the window to pull it closed, and watched as his friend, Stefan, help a blonde woman out of the car.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her blonde hair glisten in the sunlight, and blow behind her as the wind blew around, as if welcoming her.

She turned, and when she did, his heart stilled for a moment.

He swallowed, hard, as he took in her beauty, and captured her eyes with his. Her eyes…they were the color of the sea after a storm, at least from what he remembered. A light shone about her, and it made his heart clench inside his chest.

She was breathtaking. He swallowed, and watched as she tore her gaze from his, and wrapped her arms around Stefan, and kissed him, before running into the apartment.

She was Stefan's.

Klaus closed his eyes, and gently closed the window. Ignoring the sounds of laughter, emanting from the street.

**~XXX~**

Stefan hesistated about showing her around the Butcher shop, but he did enjoy watching her learn how thngs operate around the shop.

The door opened, and he turned around as a curly haired woman entered the shop with gun in her hand.

"Whoa, Katherine, you holding me up?" He asked, lifting his hands up.

Katherine Pierce glanced down at the shotgun in her hands, and shook her head. "Sorry, Stefan," She stated, with a laugh. She turned her gaze to the blonde woman coming up on Stefan's side, and smiled towards her. "But the writers have decided that Harper is going to kill someone this week, so I'm just getting familiar with the weapon of choice." She explained, wathcing him nod.

Stefan smiled, and motioned to Caroline. "Caroline, this is Katherine Pierce. Katherine, this is Caroline Salvatore, my wife." He introduced, softly. "Katherine is an actress. She stars in a television show that'a very popular around here." He explained, as Caroline nodded.

Katherine's eyes widened, and she smiled as she nodded to Caroline.

Stefan nodded, and motioned around the shop. "Uh, Katherine, we're not open yet." He stated, gently.

Katherine shook her head, and lifted her manicured right hand. "Oh, Stefan, you have to help me out." She remarked, shaking her head.

He sighed, and motioned to the back. "I may have ribs out back." He replied, watching her nod her head.

"I just something for the barbecue." She stated, as Stefan nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." He replied, walking towards the back.

Katherine smiled, and watched as Caroline seemed to be out of place for a moment. "So, how did you two meet?" She asked, taking out her wallet.

Caroline smiled, and blushed, slighty. "I dreamed about him." She stated, nodding her head.

Katherine stilled, and raised her brows. "You dreamed about him?" She asked, as Caroline nodded. "So you didn't date before you married?" She asked, inquiring further.

Caroline shook her head, and smiled. "I just sort of jumped into his arms, and we were married a few hours later." She stated, placing her hands close to Katherine's on the counter.

Katherine smiled, and let out a small scoff. "I wish that would happen to me." She stated, shaking her head. "My boyfriend's a shrink, and the closest thing we have ever gotten to any kind of commitment is moving in together." She remarked, shaking her head. "Maybe I should try your approach," She stated, tilting her head to the side. "I could say, 'Honey, I had a dream about you last night. I dreamed we got married'." She added with a light laugh. "Oh, he'd never by it." She finished, shaking her head.

Carolie smiled, and touched Katherine's hands with hers, and her eyes held a distant look about them.

Katherine stilled, and watched as Caroline tried to sort something out in her mind. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest, and she swallowed as she watched Caroline open her mouth.

"A change is coming, a big one," Caroline began in a distant tone. "One that will scare you and cause pain, but…" She trailed off, her brow furrowing, slightly. "The change will be better in the long run. All you have to do is accept it, and good things will follow." She added, letting go of Katherine's hands. "Everything always has a way of working things out." She stated, stepping back from the counter.

Katherine nodded, slowly, and listened to a throat clear beside them. She jerked her head, and turned to face Stefan as he handed her a package.

"Here are a few ribs. You can defrost them in the microwave, and they should be good to go." He remarked, dropping his arms to the side.

Katherine nodded, and handed him a few bills, but he handed them back to her.

"You can just pay me when you come back. I don't have any change yet." He remarked, shaking his head.

Katherine nodded, and gathered her stuff up. "Uh, okay, thanks, Stefan, and you too, Caroline." She added, nodding towards Caroline, who smiled, and nodded in return. "See you later." She whispered, heading out the door.

Caroline smiled, and walked around the counter, watching Katherine walk across the street, and felt her heart tug in her chest.

"Uh, honey, why did you say those things to her?" Stefan asked, walking up behind her.

Caroline shrugged. "I just thought she wanted to know." She answered, smiling.

Stefan nodded, and watched her move around the shop with his mind full of questions. Something was different about his wife, and he wasn't sure if it was the good different.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Next Chapter: Caroline meets Klaus, and sparks fly. Stefan meets someone special.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
